Risk
by GHSNEKO
Summary: It seems that taking over a country is dangerous, even if you are nearly invincible. It's a good thing you have HER to watch your back. T for lang. violence. sexual content.
1. Prolouge

The day everything changed in this world, was the day a certain boy decided to take over a country. This boy was determined to make this place safe for his brother, and thus ruled with an iron grip. His policies weren't extremely oppressive, but the people of this country desired only their right to do whatever the hell they wanted to do. Soon all they wanted to do was get rid of their dictator.

Oh, how they tried. But how does one kill someone who cannot be killed? Of course, he wasn't completely able to avoid an unatural death, but to actually commit the deed? That was on the brink of impossible.

His sharp senses would hear an arrow whistling and he would simply step to the side. Then, the failed assassin would end up dead, or on the edge of death. And then, there were the times that he wasn't paying enough attention. They had attempted on these rare occasions.

But, he had a she. She was supposed to be one of them. They had approached her; asked for her assistance. She had the easiest shot at him; the best chance with a knife. But when she saved him, they knew. They knew which side she had chosen.

Betrayal. Disloyalty. Traitor.

How could she do this to them? How could one of their own fall for one of his?

How could a human fall for a vampire?


	2. Fighting a Winning Battle

_Bonjour! C'est moi, Neko-chan! Chaptire Un! _

-------------------------------

Kamui glared at the men who were attempting to trap him against the wall. Right now happened to be a very bad time to mess with him. Walking by the school he wasn't enrolled in had become an incredible annoyance.

There were two reasons he and Subaru hadn't enrolled in school. One, they didn't need it. Their intelligence was far superior to anyone in this country. And two.....The students at said instituition were complete and total morons. The girls giggled whenever Kamui or his brother walked by, which grated at the former's nerves. So. High. Pitched....Twitch.

As for the boys....They were stupid. While Kamui didn't look strong, or able to win a fight, he sure as hell could kill them without any effort whatsoever. And kill them is what he wanted to do. He clenched his jaw. No, he couldn't do that. Damn it, Subaru.

_"Kamui, I like it here." "We really should leave before he catches us." "We will...But let's stay here a while....It's nice...." Kamui sighed. He couldn't say no to his brother. He just couldn't................._

"What's with you anyway?" "Yeah, you too good to go to school like the rest of us?" "Answer us, you little bitch!" The voices swirled around in his mind. "HEY!" A different voice was added into the mix. The boys paid it no mind.

Kamui was getting pissed. A fist blurred towards his face. He dodged it and every other blow that flew at him. "Sorata!! Stop!"

"Shut up, Kasumi!" one of the boys yelled. "Sorata, I'm not kidding!" "Shut UP, Kasumi!" "Are you trying to get killed?!" The owner of the voice was in front of Kamui now. The attackers froze, then burst out laughing. "Come on, Kasumi. Are you joking? Go home and play with your dolls." "Sorata, you jerk!" The voice stepped aside.

Kaumi's gray eyes met briefly with theirs. A beautiful cerulean sparked with exasperation. "I know what you are......" they whispered. Kamui gasped quietly, but had no time to think about it as the assault resumed. He sensed an anxious presence nearby.

It distracted him for a fraction of a second, and he barely avoided a heavy punch. His eyes closed slowly. He was getting pissed. Slowly, his eyes opened. Kamui took the offensive, aiming short jabs at his opponents.

"OW!" the one called Sorata screeched as his arm was sliced open. Heh. The bastard was lucky Kamui didn't have his claws out.

Sorata's two friends stared at his bleeding arm, and slowly back away. "Let's get out of here!" Pounding footsteps echoed as they ran off.

"Thanks for not killing him..." the voice said quietly. He turned. His body had an odd reaction.

Wow. Whoever the hell this girl was, she was absolutely beautiful. However, he couldn't focus on her looks right now. Right now...He had to find out what she knew.

"What did you mean earlier?" "Hmm? Oh. Nothing at all."

A smile. A gorgeous, white smile. Pink lips curving perfectly towards soft cheeks. Those blue eyes shining. Blonde hair with a pinkish tint to it glowing.

Kamui's brain took her in, one piece at a time, not realizing the features as parts of a whole. A slight giggle came through the shapely lips. "See ya around, pretty boy." "Huh?"

Kamui snapped out of his daze and shook his head. He looked around sharply. Now where the hell did she go?

Damn it.

-----------------------------

"Really, Sorata! How on Earth did you get such a nasty cut?!" "It's nothing, Mom." the boy muttered. "Nothing my foot. What happened?" "I can answer that, Mama. Sorata and his dumb friends got in a fight." "Sorata!"

"Shut up, Kasumi!" "Make. Me." the girl grinned back tauntingly. "They ganged up on this guy. I don't know what his name is, but he doesn't go to school." "SORATA!" "SHUT UP, KASUMI!"

"Oh, and here's the best part, Mama. He was a pretty boy. Just to look at him, you'd think he's some sorta weakling, but just look at Aniki's arm. I TRIED to stop him, Mama, but he wouldn't listen."

"Kasumi, you said he could kill us!" Sorata pointed out, wincing at the pain in his arm.

"Well, considering how bad one jab messed up your arm, I'd say he can. Anyways, Mama, he was really pretty. I'm serious, his hair is all 'just got out of bed' sexy, and his eyes! Oh my god, his eyes are sooooooo gorgeous! They're like this dark gray color, but kinda purple too! And his skin was _flawless_, and soooooooooo creamy."

Kasumi paused in her gushing to catch her breath. "Yeah, he was totally gay."

"He was not, Sorata! I talked to him, and he is soooooooo not! Oh! That reminds me. His voice, Mama. It's so sexy. It's all mysterious, but really straightforward at the same time. Oh, he's just soooooooo PERFECT!"

"Well, Sorata, it looks like you're going to have to get along with this boy, seeing as your sister has set her sights on him." "So what? She's just got a crush."

"Sorata, you know how beautiful your sister is. She'll get him; no doubt about it." "Yeah, Aniki." she agreed, sticking her tongue out snobbishly. "SHUT. UP!"

-----------------------

_Well? Did you like it? Hmmm? Review please! And in the mean time, check out my fave author EVER, and my new Internet friend, himawarixxsandz. Her stories are AMAZING! _


End file.
